The sizes, shapes, and thicknesses of today's hand-held devices (cell phones, etc.) evolve on a regular basis from one model to the next. In the security industry (i.e., companies that supply anti-theft products to retailers) it is desirable to have mechanical mounting means for physically securing hand-helds to displays that can adapt to different kinds of hand-helds. The design disclosed here provides one type of mechanical bracket that is well-suited for the different footprints of modern cell phones, PDAs and GPS devices.